


Wide Awake

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin finds trouble sleeping as he waits for Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Seokmin huffed, turning over in his bed as he listened to the sounds of the empty apartment. He had been trying to sleep for about four hours now, and he was still just as awake as when he had started. 

He flailed about in the bed for a minute, pouting in his misery. He had had a terrible day at school, and to make it even worse, Wonwoo wasn’t home yet.

His boyfriend had gotten a part-time job to help pay the bills for their apartment, and while it was helpful and necessary, Seokmin didn’t get to see Wonwoo as much as he needed to. 

They knew it would be difficult when they moved in together during their first year of college instead of being in the dorms, but they didn’t want to be apart from each other, and it would all be worth it in the end. 

After his classes, Wonwoo went to work on his raps, and after that, he went to work at the local corner store. Lately, he had been picking up extra shifts and Seokmin felt bad, knowing that it was because of his upcoming birthday.

He rolled over grumpily, beginning to pick at a thread coming from the sheets. No matter what he did, it seemed that sleep was dead set on eluding him tonight. The door to the bedroom creaked open, and Seokmin snapped around to see Wonwoo trying to creep in silently.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Seokmin shook his head at his boyfriend’s concern, grinning up at him.

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t sleep at all.” Wonwoo frowned as he changed into his sleep clothes.

“You saying you couldn’t sleep makes me worry even more.” Wonwoo climbed into bed, wrapping Seokmin in his arms, “What’s wrong, why can’t you sleep?” 

Seokmin shrugged, snuggling deeper into Wonwoo’s arms. “Just missed you, I guess.” 

Wonwoo pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I missed you too.” 

Seokmin soon fell asleep, happily in the arms of his love.


End file.
